


The Waitress (Temporary title)

by Donnieaintaconnie



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnieaintaconnie/pseuds/Donnieaintaconnie
Summary: There’s a girl I met a long time ago, way before the group was even formed. She was very pretty and worked in the restaurant that my group and I frequented at during our breaks. She would always waitress us, along with her mom, who she would usually try to help out.As time passed by, we all grew closer to her, my groupmates more so than I. And despite her mother being gone, she always kept a beautiful smile on her face, never showing any weaknesses.After our debut, we were unable to frequent the restaurant anymore. I couldn’t help but to miss her.





	The Waitress (Temporary title)

Chapter 1

 

Soobins POV

Ever since we were trainees, the boys and I would often eat together at a restaurant called “Granny's diner”. It was run by this nice old lady and her daughter, both of who made amazing food. The girl, who was around my age, would serve us whenever she could. She had big, bright eyes, and a nice, welcoming smile. However, as time passed, the daughter left, leaving only the restaurant owner, as well as the granddaughter.

 

Since me and the boys were trainees we always ate at a restaurant that was opened by this nice old lady, she and her daughter made amazing food and this girl, my age served us when she could, she had big bright eyes and very nice welcoming smile kinda like her mother. As time passed the mother left and my heart broke all that was left was the old lady and the grandaughter, we got close to them and soon my groupmates became great friends with her but sadly i never grew the guts to be her friend. They treated us well, even our managers got well acquainted to them,we were like a family.  
`Sadly today it seems it will be our final day of this small secret place where we can just laugh and be ourselves.  
“Soobin? Hey Soobin are you okay?” Someone’s hand waved in front of my face.  
“Huh? What?” I ask and i hear them chuckle.  
“I asked if you are ready to debut.” Hyojeong asked and i nodded.  
“As ready as i’ll ever be. I want us to win rookie of the year.” I said and i saw her smile.  
“I have no doubt your guys will win it. I mean you are so talented and so cool!” She said with a confident tone.  
“Hyojong lower your tone you’re in public.” Her grandmother said looking at her sternly and HyoJeong nodded and apologised quickly.  
“But she is right you shouldn’t worry and just give it your best.” The old woman said and gave us the food.  
After much chitter chatter and eating i noticed Yeonjun and Hyojeong were acting a little too friendly. Out of the five of us Yeonjun has known HyoJeong the longest, they are best friends after all but I've always thought Yeonjun has wanted to be more.  
“They seem like a god couple, huh? “Grandma Kang says to me in a low tone.  
“I mean, I guess. I don't know.“ I replied looking down.  
“Soobin I've known you for years and you're like a grandson to me you can always talk to if something is on your mind. “ she says patting me on the back.  
I nod and smile but don't reply.  
“JeongJeong don't forget to text me. “Yeonjun says to her.  
“Me too. “Beomgyu says. Him and HyoJeong are close as well though not as close as her and Yeonjun.  
“Me three. “Hueningkai adds.  
“Me four! “Taehyun says as well.  
“Guys don't worry about I'll always text and talk to you, shouldn't I be asking you guys to text me though? “She laughs then adds. “ Just please take care of yourselves and don't forget us. “  
“Boys, Time to go! “Our manager says. Many hugs were given amongst the members and her and I think grandma kang was about to cry when we hugged her.  
“Take care everyone.. “Hyojeong’s voice trailed off as she lead us to the door.  
We waved goodbye but I wanted to go back and just say goodbye to her properly.  
“Guys, I think I left my phone. You go on without me and I'll catch up. “I said rushing back not giving them enough time to protest.

The second I stepped into the diner I see Hyojeong with my phone in her hand sitting on the table where we last sat.  
“Lost something? “She asks getting up and walking towards me.  
“Yeah, thanks for taking care of it. “ I say taking it from her.  
“Of course. “She says looking away from my gaze.  
“Well uh I best be going the-”She cut me off.  
“Wait! Before you go can I ask you something? “  
“Sure but hurry up I have practice. “I answer.  
“Have I ever wronged you in any way?”  
‘Is she serious? Has she forgotten?’ I shook my head looking at her.  
“Hyojeong you rejected me a few years back but aside from that you haven't wronged me in any way. “ I calmly replied before turning around and walking away.  
“Soobin wait. “She spoke with desperation as she was holding my wrist in a plea to stop me from leaving.  
“Hyojeong look, I don't have time for this. “Annoyance was clear in my voice but she wouldn't budge.  
“Soobin I didn't mean to hurt you then but please I want to be friends.” She replied looking up at me, her puppy like eyes burning into mine.

“What's going on here?” Granny Kang asked walking into the dinning area.  
“I forgot my phone and HyoJeong was helping me find it Granny so no worries!” I say and wave bye to her.  
“I’ll walk him out gran, be right back.” HyoJeong told her grandmother as she walked with me out the door.

“Just give it a chance Soobin, what do we have to lose?” Her tone seemed serious as looked down at the ground.  
“Well lets see. First off, we have never been close. Second, I used to have feelings for you and usually being friends with someone you used to have feelings for is basically like you are torturing yourself and i personally don’t want to go through that. As well as many other reasons HyoJeong. Do you see why I don’t want a friendship?”  
And with that I left the girl stunned and she didn’t reply for a while. The look on her face explained everything shock,guilt,sadness among many other things.  
“I get it. I’ll see you on TV Choi Soobin. Good bye and good luck.” HyoJeong said with a sad smile and left without letting me utter a single word,  
What have I done?


End file.
